Zombie on an Unnamed Island
by SakuraDarkside
Summary: Feeling insecure of her power, Lucy temporarily left Fairy Tail to train on an unnamed island. Six months later, the guild participate in a join mission with the other guild to the same island. There, they face the true cruelty of human and what they are willing to do to fight death. AU after Daimatou Enbu before Tartaros.


**Hi I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I have a major writer block with this story and considering this story was written when I was 13 years old and when I don't quite like Lissana, I'm going to rewrite the whole thing. Again I'm sorry for not updating this story.**

 **AU: After Daimatou Enbu before Tartarus.**

Narrator

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

There was a small island far from the main land. It's even farther than Tenrou island. Not many people know of its existence and the island was never name for some reason. The few people on mainland that knew of it's existence have already died from either old age or sickness.

The only physical prove of its existence that can be found on mainland is an old map hidden deep in the magic library. Even though the map is in the magic library, wizards usually didn't venture to the island, mostly because the island distorted the magic inside the wizard making them incapable of using magic.

But there are a few wizard's who willingly venture there to train. Not magic training of course because as stated before, the island distorted a wizard magical ability, rather they went there for physical and mental training. One of the few wizard that ventured there for training is Fairy Tail residence celestial wizard, Lucy Heartfilia.

Due to her failure in the Grand Magic Tournament, she felt that she was not good enough. Sure she could do multiple summoning but that was nothing compare to what her other guild mate can do. Her physical ability is also not that impressive.

That is why, one fateful day, without telling anyone but the master, she left the guild and set out for the unnamed island. She found out about the island when she along with her team, Natsu, Erza, Happy and Gray along with Wendy and Carla, went for a mission to find some information regarding some kind of old relic. By chance she stumble across the map and information about it.

She kept quiet about it and the more she read the information, the more interested she become. She secretly plan her training for she know her partner won't approve of it.

She arrive at the island after a week on a mainland ship. With the map they were able to find the island easily enough. True to its nature of distorting magic, Lucy felt her magic disappear and her body weakening.

She adjusted to this condition after a month of training. The local seem to like her and they treat her kindly and some even help in her training. She grow physically and mentally into a warrior. Learning self defense, weapon and how to handle them. For the first time she felt like she is powerful enough not to hold anyone back.

Of course not every good thing last forever. In a secluded place on the island, there's a lab that do every kind of experiment and some of it is inhuman.

One of those experiment is bringing the dead back to life without the use of magic. As expected, the experiment is what you would call a failure. The dead did come back to life but as a mindless monster.

The scientist tried to contain them but, one of them escaped into civilization and turn almost 2/3 of the human population into mindless beast like them.

The survivor bond together to fight those beast and try to survive. One of the survivor is Lucy. surviving is hard for them, not because of the food provision but because in oder to survive, they have to kill the beast and most of the beast are people they love.

This cause almost all of the survivor to lose hope in surviving. They wanted to escape from the island but there's no ship going to mainland anymore.

Day in and day out, they fight without stopping and moving around for a save place. One by one the survivor fall until they are only six of them including Lucy.

It have been six months since she left the guild.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

Nothing is the same at Fairy Tail after Lucy left. The mood at the guild are less lively and Natsu rarely come to the guild anymore and even if he did come, he just take his mission and leave. He didn't even bother to start a fight with the other member. And all of the mission he take are only done with Happy.

Natsu felt so betrayed by his partner for leaving them for training. To him, Lucy is strong enough and if she really need to train, he could have lend her a hand, though truth be told he might not take her seriously because he wanted to protect her and keep her from harm if he can, especially after witnessing future Lucy's death.

The scene when future Rogue kill future Lucy still haunt his dream. He refuse to see that again. Even when they went on mission that require fighting, he would always be near to protect her and make sure she is the least hurt.

Master Macarov have forbid him from searching for Lucy because this is her decision to make. Of course Natsu being Natsu, he didn't really listen to order, so he together with his long time partner Happy secretly went searching for her when they went on mission.

No one knew about their scheme and even if they are suspicious of him and Happy searching for Lucy during their mission, they said nothing because they also want their friend to come home. Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla, Levy you name them, they all want Lucy to come home.

However, their search didn't bore any result as there's no news that can be heard about a blond celestial mage being spotted at the town they went to for their mission. No matter how many people they ask, no one have saw her.

They tried asking Master Macarov about her whereabouts once when he was drunk, but even he don't know for Lucy didn't state her destination and the both of them got a severe lecture from Macarov when he was sober for asking that question.

Now it have been six months after Lucy left, they would soon embark on a join mission with the other guild to a particular island that might just make them question just how cruel humanity is for what they would face is something they most probably don't want to face.

* * *

 **This is the new and improve prologue for Zombie on an Unnamed Island. I know it have been so long since I write this story and I'm sorry for that. I decide to rewrite this because honestly, the previous version of this story is crap that I don't even know how I even got favorite and follower for this story. No offense to those that follow and favorite my story because I'm really grateful for that.**

 **Now I don't want to bore you with my a/n so I'm gonna finish this note with an apology for any grammar mistake.**


End file.
